Jaded Alice
by jadedstarr
Summary: Alice Rhodes thinks her life can't get any worse, her drunk father, his slutty girlfriend.. all she has are her books, imagination. Then, one day she recieves a letter with a startling secret... She's a witch!
1. 1 Rainy Afternoon

** Hello!! I am Lin, or Lindsey. O_o I preferred to be called Lin though. :D I am Christy's bestest friend, and she is mine, ya. She is the author of the "Unknowns and the Marauders" or however you spell it. X_X also author of her latest, "New Beginnings" This Idea of making my own fic was long since been on my mind… So after a while of thinking about it in school, I have decided to make it. I'm afraid it isn't the best fic… But At least I'm trying. This is the first chapter… Please enjoy! And Harry Potter is created by the great and fabulous J.K. Rowling!! *cheers* and Starburst candy is made by M & M Mars… I DID NOT make any of these. So, I hope you enjoy… and I will definitely type more. ^^ love love love love love! And I lurve Remus! Woo! :D 

**Chapter I**

**Rainy Afternoon**

The rain poured heavily down on the gloomy Thursday afternoon in London. Alice Rhodes sighed and pulled her red raincoat closer to her. She didn't want to go home… but where else was there to go? School was out and home was anything but welcoming. Her mother had left the family when she was barely 5, and her dad was an alcoholic… his girlfriend was a slut and anything but kind to her. Alice scrunched her face in displeasure at the thought of that cheap plastic Barbie doll her father was dating. Well, actually they had been together for more than 5 years, and Alice hated it. She never had a peaceful, happy home for as long as she could remember. Her dad hated her, only cared about the next time he had his beer, and his girlfriend. Alice thought of the only safe haven she always turned to; her books. She loved to read, and since there was nothing else to do at the house, for all the cable was gone or her father sat watching it, his girlfriend all over him. She grimaced once again at the thought of that stupid whore. Her name was like a bad cuss word, 'Candy Mitchell'. She was her mother's best friend, but when her mother had found out Candy and her husband had been seeing each other, she left. After that, Alice had lost her innocent childhood happiness… Her most precious mother had left her, and never contacted her again. Later after that, Candy and her father, Phillip, had separated… then they dated again after a few years. Now, Alice, being 14, was a very depressed teen. She had forgotten how to be happy, but had developed an excellent talent of whipping on a fake smile and acting like nothing was wrong. She did have friends of course… though none of them had ever been at her house, and never knew of her personal life. She could never tell them, they'd never understand. Poor Alice had no one to turn to… but her books. She treasured her books. She had tons of them; her room was her personal library. Her favorite at the moment had been Harry Potter. She sighed at the thought of the books… wow… if only that would happen in real life! Alice always fantasized about being a witch and going to Hogwarts… but she knew it'd never happen.

Alice shoved her pale, long fingered hands into her pockets, and climbed up the small staircase to her doorway. She didn't go in at once, but stood lingering outside. She heard voices, yes, once again Candy and Phil (she didn't call her father 'dad', just Phil) were fighting again. Her dad would be in a bad mood, probably hit her, drunk and acting like a mad man, Candy would probably be a wreck. Her plastic face would have mascara runs all down her powdered cheeks… Alice took a deep breath and walked inside, as she had pictured, it was like that. She glared at both of them, but neither paid any attention to her. She took off her raincoat, and hung it on the coat rack. She walked up the narrow staircase, hoping that they'd still not notice her, and then slammed her door once she came into her room, a few pictures fell off. 'Stupid pictures…' she sighed and threw them on a table, then flopped on her bed and kicked off her wet Chucks and stared at the ceiling. She could still hear them shouting and screaming at each other… Lord would it ever stop!? After a few minutes, she got up and stalked to her stereo and turned it up load enough to drown the voices out. Ah, that's better… She bobbed her head slightly to the beat, and then walked into the bathroom to clean her face. She walked into the very familiar small yellow stripped bathroom with white tile floors and counter. Her mother, long, long ago had modeled this. She sighed and turned to the mirror to look at herself. She wasn't that bad looking she thought with a slight cocky grin. Her pale skin had freckles on her nose and sprinkled across her cheeks. Her bright green eyes seemed cloudy, they revealed too much. Her hair was very long and straight, and amber colored. It wasn't fully red, which she regretted, but lighter, blonder. Her figure was tall and lanky, but well built. She raised her eyebrows up and down, made a funny face, and then looked at her fish bowl. Larry her beta fish swam around in circles, his gray-blue tail flickered and shimmered in the light, flaked with red specks. Alice dropped a few fish flake food in there, watched him eat it up, and then smiled at him. This was her only pet. She loved it. 

Alice turned from the bathroom and back into her cluttered room. She saw that her alarm clock read 7:34 PM and sighed. Once again Candy didn't fix dinner. Alice grabbed some candy, her Harry Potter book, and flopped onto the bed. She began to read while eating Starburst © Fruit and Crème… After what seemed like forever, she fell asleep, book in lap and all. It felt great to sleep, her tired body aching from walking 3 miles from school. It felt so good… THWACK! I loud crash into her room startled her and she jumped with fright and was wide awake. What on earth could have done that?? She squinted her eyes and noticed her window had been opened! It would take a while for her eyes to adjust, but she didn't care. She stood up, groping around to make sure she didn't knock into anything. She looked out the window, saw nothing. She sighed in relief, but then suddenly she felt sharp claws on her shoulder, she wanted to scream but her throat muscles felt closed. She felt an envelope dropped into her hands, and snatched at her shoulder; it was an owl. She felt is feathery wing and saw its yellow eyes just before it flew off into the starry dark night.


	2. 2 Discoveries

A/N: :D hahaha! I am copying the way Christy does these author's note thingies… :D This is the second chapter of my not to good fiction... I hope I get some good reviews… I lurve all my fans out there who like the story… The beginning was sort of slow, I know… but it'll get better. I hope o_o;; 

**Chapter 2**

**Discoveries**

            Alice breathed heavily, trying to become calm again after the rude awakening. The owl was long gone, and her palms were sweaty and the letter was warm in her hand. She glanced down at the letter… An odd address on the left side, a stamp on the right. She arched a brow then dropped it on her chair. 'What an odd letter… and owl sending a letter? What an absurd idea!' she was too tired to even realize where it came from… She shook her head and walked as if in a daze to her wardrobe and pulled out some red plaid pajama pants, and her black tank top, then twisted her hair up and flopped on her lilac colored bed spread. She immediately fell into a deep sleep. 

            The alarm clock she hated so much beeped loudly in her ear as she drowsily sat up and scratched her head. 'Great… 6:30 AM… time to get up…' but instead of getting up as her mind told her to, she fell back on the bed and dozed for a while. Before she knew it, Candy was beating on her bedroom door screeching, "Time to get up Alice!! Up! Up! Up!" Alice moaned and tossed her stuffed bear at the door. Candy opened the door and grinned at Alice, her face looking like someone threw up on it. She had that green gunk all over her face, her blond hair up in rolls, and her fuzzy pink short robe on, with well shaped tan legs showing beneath it. Alice glared up at her in annoyance. "What the heck do you want!?" 

Candy smiled, "Hun, it's time to get up! It's already 7:10 you sleepy head." Candy looked extra happy this morning, for God knows what. Alice sat up and glared at her. Candy always tried to be as friendly as possible to Alice, but Alice would never let anyone get close to her besides her best friend Mae. Alice tried to humor her, and looked questioningly at her. "What are you so happy for Candy?"

Candy beamed and grabbed Alice's two narrow, pale hands into her beautifully manicured tan ones. "Baby, your daddy just proposed to me! I can't believe this! After our fight last night, we eventually made up and discovered how happy we were with each other and knew we were meant to be." 

Alice stared dumbfounded at her. Her father proposed!? Well that was just great! Now she'd have this annoyingly happy-go-lucky American woman for her step-mom. Alice tried to look happy. "Congratulations I guess…"

Candy patted her hand. "Oh Alice! Do practice your smiling a bit more… It makes you so pretty when you smile, but you still are a darling little girl…"

            Alice scowled. "Can you believe this, Mae!? 'Darling little girl blah, blah, blah! Now I'll be your new mommy!' Gosh, she needs to just screw off for crying out loud." Mae sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well Alice, you should try to understand her better… I mean it can't be that hard, can it?" With one look at Alice's expression, Mae knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Well… I mean Alice, you REALLY need to get over this 'wall' thing… I mean, you should learn to like people more often! It can get you very far. Give people a chance to get to know you, like you did for me!"

Alice looked guiltily at Mae. Mae was very dear to her, they'd been friends ever since before she can remember. Mae was about her height, 5'4" and weighed a bit more than she, 145 pounds but didn't seem fat. Her blond hair cut into a sort of bob around her delicate face, her big brown eyes wide and gorgeous, framed by dark lashes. Mae's mother was a witch… but she didn't get any special talents from her mother… She had died a year ago. Mae's wound was still deep, but she was slowly getting over it. Alice suddenly realized something. The letter! She had left the letter at home… Could it be? Was she a magical… witch? No, no… it's not possible… Was it?  

            Mae noticed Alice's odd expression. "What's wrong Alice?? What happened?" Alice blinked and tried to smile. "Well Mae, it really isn't anything special... honest!" Mae looked at her questioningly – there was NO way she could get away from Mae! Alice gave in "Well… you see… I was awakened last night by an owl… calm me crazy, but yes an owl… but not just any owl, Mae, THIS own had a letter! And it resembles the ones they give out for Hogwarts!" 

Mae stared at her dumbfounded. "So you're saying…" She drifted off and stared at Alice, quiet and pale. Alice merely nodded slightly. "I'm a witch." 

LATER THAT DAY…

Candy and Phil both sat across from Alice at the dinner table, Alice stared at her father angrily and growled. "So, you never told ME my mother was a witch!?"

Phil sighed, and Candy patted his hand. "Well Alice…" Phil went on. "We didn't want you to grow up… and well, knowing you had powers… We knew you thought you were different from everybody else, and you were. But we simply acted like there wasn't… and your mother, well, she was angry and… she walked out on us… and she was the one who had magic blood in here. I was a human… or as she calls us, 'muggles'" Alice raged. "How dare you! And what of my other letters!? Where did they go?" Phil's plump face turned red. "Well, you see Alice… your mother received all those letters… I told her to take them so you wouldn't go to some devil school! But I guess she sent one here... and you certainly are NOT going!" Alice gave him her 'death glare' look, and stalked out of the room.

            Oh yes, she was definitely going. Alice sat on her bed and read the letter over and over… she WAS a witch… and they invited her to come and join the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she also received a letter from her dear mother… Alice read that again also, the unwanted tears made it difficult to read the letter.

            Dear Alice,

I know this is sudden, and I'm sure you wish I never sent this letter, but love I do wish you'd go to your true school… where you belong. People there are just like you, and they'll understand you I swear it. I went there as a small girl, before I met Phil, before my life went downhill. I am sending this letter to you Alice, and hope you take this to heart. I never meant to leave you, but your father was dating my best friend. I couldn't stand it, I had to leave you behind and my dearest, I've regretted every second of it. I hope you do know that I love you and always will… And I hope for me, you will go to this school. Please Alice, I want you to go there… Settle a few scores for me and improve your powers. I bid you farewell and my eternal love, Adriane. 

Alice reread the understandable yet confusing phrase, 'Settle a few scores for me…' what did that mean? Alice hugged the letter close to her, and she could smell a bit of violet perfume from it. It brought back memories, very blurry, of her mother. She always wore that perfume… And it seemed to fit her profile. Adriane was very beautiful, dark chocolate brown hair that was ever so thick, her lilac eyes you could get lost in, and her tan, well shaped figure. Alice wished she looked like her mother, not her stupid father. She hated him, he was such a laid back bum. And Candy was a bit dotty in the head. Alice knew what she must do. She had to go to Hogwarts, to fulfill her mother's dream, even settle a few scores as well. But with whom she wouldn't know until she found out. She would be forced to start on the 4th year, even though she knew nothing of magic, or the basic spells. Alice had never even heard of Platform 9 ¾ before! How strange this was to her… but somehow she'd find a way to make it there, but for now she had to escape this dreadful house. Alice slipped a few belongings into her backpack; toiletries, a book, her mother's letter, the Hogwarts letter, an extra change on clothes, and of course, a photo of her family and her only friend, Mae. 

            Alice really didn't want to leave Mae, but she could always write her letters… wait! Alice knew exactly what to do, she could get Mae to help her to get to platform 9 ¾! Mae's mother knew all about that stuff, she taught Mae everything before she died… so Alice had decided her plan… She wrote her dad and step mother a letter, telling them where she was going, and NOTHING would stand in her way, and instead of writing, 'love,' she simple put her name. Alice. Alice climbed out her window, jumped onto the cemented walkway, and ran towards 3rd street to Mae's house. 


	3. 3 platform 9 34

A/N: I appreciate the viewers who gave me reviews… I love hearing someone out there is actually reading them! ^^ Well, I know I haven't added this chapter after a while… I'm having major Writer's Block problems, ya. Anyhow, Harry Potter is copyright to J.K. Rowling. I love her, she writes the bomb books, yo! Lol, anyhow, please enjoy this, more to come I promise!! 

**Chapter 3 – **

**Platform 9 ¾ **

            Alice ran through the quiet, dark streets of London. Her heart pound sounded loud in her head, her palms clammy from the nervousness. Why now had her mother chosen to send the letters? She was 14, therefore she'd missed out on about 4 years of school at Hogwarts! She'd probably never catch up with the others, she thought. But maybe she'd meet people who were like her. She ran across the empty intersection, and towards Mae's street. It only took about 10 minutes or so to reach the house from there. It was small, but very peaceful and happy. Mae lived with her father and step-mother, Steven and Helen. Mrs. Helen, as Alice called her, was very kind and pretty in a faded way. Mae's father was a bit on the chubby side, but had the friendliest smile-Mae had gotten that from him. Alice searched for a few pebbles, once she found a few, she through one at Mae's window. It took about 4 pebbles total to draw Mae's attention, and she turned her lamp on and pulled open her window to look down curiously at the unknown visitor. Once she saw Alice's face, she gestured upwards. "Alice… what are you doing down there at 3 in the morning!? Come on up!!" 

Alice shrugged and whispered back. "now, how am I supposed to do that??" 

Mae sighed. "Go around back, I'll open the door and let you in." Alice nodded and scurried towards the backyard, Pugsley, Mae's pit bull dog, lay asleep in his dog house, Alice leaped over the flower garden and towards the door just in time for Mae to open it up, her face beaming. "lovely to see you here, now come on up before you catch a chill!" Alice couldn't reject, for almost immediately Mae grabbed her arm and propelled her upstairs. Once in Mae's room, Alice looked around at the girlish like room. Pink was everywhere, it reminded Alice of a fairy tale room. Mae plopped on her bed and Alice sat next to her. Mae offered her a chocolate cookie from her own personal cookie jar, and Alice accepted it gratefully. She hadn't eaten since earlier that afternoon, and Mae and she enjoyed munching on them quietly for a while. After the time became to long and silent, Alice told Mae about her mother's letter, her invitation to Hogwarts, her step mother and father refusing for her to leave, but she ignored them and here she was. Mae raised her eyebrows in surprise. "wow Alice… But… you're 14… why so late?" Alice shook her head and shrugged. "how should I know? This is all new and weird to me…" Mae blinked and then stood. "well, you surely have to reach platform 9 and ¾ by this morning… aah… aha! The train leaves at 10 AM sharp, so we must get you over there it's… bloody hell! 6:30 and the station is far away from here… a good 45 minutes or more driving. Well, looks like my dad can help us there Alice." Alice thought to be 6:30 AM… that WAS sort of early… not late… but how would she know, this was all very confusing for her… 

            It was about 8:15 AM by the time Mae's father woke to his surprise to realize Alice was a witch, about to take her first train to Hogwarts. Steven (Mae's father) scratched his head and smiled. "well now little miss Alice… a witch, aye? Congrats… hmm.. well, you may want Helen to take ya dear… I dunno where that place is… and Helen surely knows since she be a witch and all… woops!" he covered his mouth and turned a light shade of crimson. "er… you didn't hear me say that Mae…" Mae stared dumbfounded "H-Helen is a-a… witch!?" Steven nodded just as Helen floated in happily to the kitchen and smiled merrily to Alice. "ah, hello Alice! What's this…? Oh yes, Mae… We meant to tell you when you were older… but, well… guess the time has come… I am a witch, I went to Hogwarts and graduated…" she turned to Alice and looked at her knowingly. "yes… and I am not only a witch dear, but I am a Seer as well." Mae blinked. "you… you are!? Wow! This is so… cool!" Alice was quiet most of the time, but the fact that kind ol' Miss Helen was a witch with Seer blood was actually quite odd. Alice handed Helen the letter from Hogwarts, Helen squealed with delight. "oh, joy! I will definitely take you to the station and drop you off, Mae dear, you'll come also." Helen looked at her watch and jumped. "dearie me! … come now, let's go! We'll be late… and we don't need that for a first impression now do we, girls?" Helen, accompanied by Alice and Mae (who was still trying to tie her sneaker) all hoped into Helen's car. She started it at once and swerved out of the driveway, almost hitting the neighbor's cat. 

            Alice was quite nervous… She didn't know one thing of magic… and she'd be so far behind… if her mother had held onto her past 3 year letters, why had she JUST decided to send one… this was so confusing. Mae interrupted her thoughts. "oh, Alice!" she cooed. "what if you meet a cute looking guy… oh, joy! You need a boy in your life to lighten you up every once in a while you know!" Alice laughed nervously but looked out the window, what Mae said still lingered in her mind. 'yes… what IF I did meet a guy… hmm.. I hope I do, I really wish someone would be there for me…' Helen glanced up through the rear view mirror at Alice, smiled and continued driving with her musical happy humming song. 

            Once they appeared at the busy station, it was already nearly 9:45 AM. Helen jumped out of the car, followed by Alice and Mae. Helen sighed. "oh dear Alice… I think you may have to go and get your supplies at Hogsmeade… We didn't have enough time." Alice gasped. There where supplies needed!? Mae let out a soft 'oh' and stared at Alice. "well, I'm sure they'll understand. Just go and talk with the headmaster-" Alice fumed. "but I don't KNOW anybody there!! I don't know the headmaster, I don't know any of these people, OR professors!" Her eyes watered and Helen put a calming hand on her shoulder. "there, there Alice… it'll be alright I assure you… see, there is someone there who will help you. I can see… and she is of blood to you, on your mother's side. Now, come along we shall get going." Mae mused. "but… Helen… there IS no platform 9 ¾ … there's just 9 and 10!" Helen giggled. 'ah, nonsense Mae! You have to go in between 9… run through the wall you know. See, watch these kids…" and sure enough, 2 boys, seemed to be 12, ran through the wall with their owls and trunks. Their parents waving a tearful goodbye. Alice gulped, how on earth was she supposed to run through a wall- "ah Alice, stop doubting so much! You're not a muggle-" Mae blinked. "muggle? What's a muggle?" Helen smiled. "It's non magic folk… now Alice, just go on and run through that wall, don't worry dear! Just close your eyes and run through… you won't feel a thing… now, watch over yourself and remember to write!" Mae hugged her friend and wiped her tearful eyes. Alice smiled, took a deep breath, grabbed her one trunk and ran through the wall full speed. Remarkably, she actually made it through the wall! She gaped at the fact, and noticed all the people running to the big black train, Alice was so scared.

            'What have I gotten myself into…' she angrily thought to herself. A few second years pushed past her towards the train. Alice slowly followed, her shaky hand holding the ticket out to a guard. He smiled and said, "come on about m'lady… ah, where is your luggage I daresay?" Alice sighed and shook her head. "I-I sort of just got this letter to Hogwarts… I'm 14 and have never been…" she climbed aboard while the guard looked at her stupidly. Alice's luggage was taken to store under the train with the other students. She didn't know what to do, she walked around looking for any type of empty compartment. A tall, blonde boy followed by two other chunky ones pushed past her. The blonde one, probably the leader, said 'out of my way you git!' Alice snorted and walked along. 'how rude… I swear, if anything, that shows how rude some stupid people at this crack headed school can be-' she had bumped right into a tall, rather lanky boy. His red hair rather scraggly and his robes look rather old. Alice blushed from embarrassment "er… s-sorry.." The boy nodded and smiled. "s'no problem here! I wasn't paying attention either, so really-" the blonde headed boy and his two fat side kicks spoke from behind Alice. "ah, Weasley. What are you doing roaming about, you're not with your precious Potter? I'm sure he is missing you right now you poor stupid-" Alice backed out of the way just before the boy called 'Weasley' lunged forward to grab the blonde boy's hair. He hissed, "You had better shut your trap Malfoy! I had to go catch the food cart to buy some chocolate frogs, you stupid a-" a few compartments down, a door opened. A girl, with rather poofy brown hair and a very pretty face. Her brown eyes scowled. "Ron! What on earth are you doing…?" Ron turned and snorted, letting Malfoy go. "Well, if this stupid pig would stop messing with us, then MAYBE I wouldn't have to be forced to pound his face into a bloody pulp!" Malfoy glared, then flew around and walked briskly down the halls, followed by his companions. The girl sighed and walked to him. "Ron, you must learn to control your temper." Ron snorted. "ME!? It was all HIS fault, not mine Hermione." Alice gaped "y-you are Hermione… a-and you're… Ron Weasley… oh my… I can't believe this…" the girl called Hermione looked at her as if for the first time. "er, yes. My name is Hermione Granger.. ah, why do you want to know…?" Ron nodded in agreement and looked at Alice questioningly, and she beamed. "Well, of COURSE I would know about you… I mean, I've read all the books that have come out so far… oh joy! I can't wait until the next one..." Hermione stared. "books…? What books…?" Alice. "but… of course you must know what I am talking about… you know, Harry Potter and the Sourcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Pheonix… You do know of these, don't you?" Ron stared dumbfounded at her, Hermione turned pale. "er… I have no idea… what… you… er…" She bit her lip and looked around, she looked again at Alice. "um… I don't think we've heard of such books… I really don't know what you are talking about… but, uh… do come and sit with us… it's just me, Harry and Ron-" Alice gasped. "oh! Harry Potter!? WOW! This is just… wow… so bloody amazing…." Alice beamed and followed the confused Ron and Hermione into the compartment… Wow, though she read the books, imagined it… she was actually coming into their world… she really wouldn't have much of a difficult time… She knew what was all going on, she had done endless research on the books and studies… She met the characters… This was just so mind blowing…

            Harry Potter was, as the book described him. Tall, shaggy almost black hair that never really stayed the way he wanted it to. Brilliant green eyes, and circular glasses. His shaggy bangs were covering his scar, she knew. "uh… H-Harry Potter?" Harry looked up at her from his book. He nodded slightly. "yes… that's me." Alice shook her head in amazement. "wow… I can't believe this… You're Harry Potter… and you're Hermione Granger… Ron Weasley… uh… May I ask you, what year are you going to?" Hermione nodded nervously. "yes. This is our 5th year…" Alice gave a small intake of air, and sat down near the window, for the first time she noticed a girl sitting on the other side on the compartment, a dreamy expression on. Her not-to-there eyes seemed to stare into space, her pale blonde hair long. This, undoubtedly was Luna Lovegood. Alice let out an 'awe' sound, then looked at Hermione. "Um… I don't have my uniforms… in fact, see, I'm 14 and I-I was supposed to receive a letter when I was 10… but I had only just received it from my mother yesterday… I have no supplies, uniforms… nothing… er… can-can you help me out? Please?" Hermione was nodding, smiled and took Alice's hand. "sure! Come with me, I'll let you put on mine until we get a chance to go to Hogsmeade or somewhere for your supplies… This is rather odd. Are you a Seer? Alice blushed. "er, no… my dad's a human…" Ron smiled and said "muggle" and Alice blinked and went on. "and my mother left when I was small… uh… she was a witch." For once Luna mused aloud. "ah, a half-ling… welcome Alice." Alice nodded and stood up, following Hermione out the door to the girl's bathroom. 

            Hermione took out her wand, waved it abit and said "_Accio__!" _and a folded uniform and cloak appeared. Alice took it and was reminded of something. "ah, Hermione… Since I am a 4th year… er… am I supposed to go up with the 1st years and get sorted… it may seem odd you know…" Hermione nodded. "well, we'll go see Professor Dumbledore… He probably knows what to do, don't worry, we'll work this out." She smiled. "now, go and change in the stalls, I'll wait here" Alice nodded and took the clothes and went into the stall to change. It was very odd to Alice… She was actually wearing a uniform of a Hogwarts student… how awesomely weird… Alice wanted to squeal out with excitement… This was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her! The uniform fit perfectly, but there was no patch on it for any house. She walked out and Hermione grinned. "wow, you look great in that… er…" Alice smiled. "sorry… My name is Alice Rhodes." Hermione smiled and held her hand out, Alice took it. "pleasure to meet you Alice Rhodes… now, let's go back to the others and see if the candy cart hasn't come by… I'm dying for another one of those Pumpkin Pastries! Mm!" Alice grinned and Hermione and she both went back to the compartment, Alice had already made one friend. 

A/N: well… FINALLY I brought in the Harry Potter casts and all… XD I am VERY sorry it took SO LONG for this to come… I really am, I had exams and all this school work, it was drowning me out. But now I'm back and here's the 3rd chapter. Please review and I hope you get others to read, this is my first fic and I am trying my best to make it the greatest one I can ever do! - Lin


End file.
